dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Zamasu (Merged)
"}}}} Animedia December 2016 Issue - Atsushi Kido Dragon Ball Super Comments |eng = Zamas |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Saiyan-half |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Zero Mortals Executioners |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 22 (Super) |anime debut = DBS064 |movie debut = |arc = "Future" Trunks Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = *Zamasu *Zamasu (Future) |techniques = *Absolute Lightning *Air Dance Technique *Barrier of Light *Blades of Judgement *Holy Wrath *''Holy Wrath Power Ball'' *Kikōha *Materialization Sorcery *Light of Justice *Super Saiyan Rosé *Violent God Rending Slash *''Zamasu's Unnamed Gigantification'' |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} was the Saiyan-half result of two timeline versions of Zamasu from the alternative present timeline, who is also known as "Gokū Black," while in Super Saiyan Rosé and his future self using the Potara earrings to combine into a single entity. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Gokū Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Gokū and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not moreso; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Gokū manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaiōken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone to furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Zamasu and mortal Gokū Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegetto, Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. Interestingly, Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Gokū Black as a fusion material. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Gokū's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and believed his tears would purify the world. After losing his physical form, Zamasu seems to have lost what remained of his sanity, as he constantly emits insane laughter. He also seems to no longer care about the world as he was willing to destroy the surface of the entire planet in a frenzied attempt to wipe out humanity. Appearance Zamasu's appearance, as a fusion, is a combination of both Zamasu — the future incarnation, and "Gokū Black". Zamasu's green skin takes precedence in this fusion, as well as the pointed ears of all Shinlings. He also bears Zamasu's facial features. Zamasu's hair, however, is stylized similarly to the Super Saiyan Rosé, but is colored white, like Zamasu's hair. Zamasu's attire is the standard robes of the Kaiōshin, however, they are colored black with red lining, as well as tied with Black's obi, matching Gokū Black's attire. His accessories include the Potara Earrings and the Time Ring.Dragon Ball Super episode 64 Behind Zamasu rests a halo, similar to the ones that rest around Whis and Vados' necks, however, it is made of pure ki. Equipment * : A mystical earring belonging to the Kaiōshin. Zamasu wears the earrings that created him. When worn on the same ear by two individuals, the Potara enables fusion. Furthermore, wearing the Potara brands one a Kaiōshin, and allow for the use of the Time Ring. Zamasu's Potara are coloured green. Abilities As the fusion of the future Zamasu and 'Black', Zamasu has power that exponentially surpasses his two components. As stated by Zamasu himself, his body possesses an infinitely rising battle power as well as immortality, traits gathered from his source materials.Dragon Ball Super episode 65 Zamasu's immortality, however, is rendered imperfect by the fact that he is partially created from "Gokū Black", who was mortal. This results in an unstable fusion, and while Zamasu is incredibly durable, he can be killed through enough damage. Despite this, his power completely outclasses that of Son Gokū and Vegeta on their own, even in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, requiring them to fuse into Vegetto to gain enough power to capitalize on Zamasu's weakness. Likewise, Trunks ultimately needed the power of a Genki Dama combined with his Super Saiyan Rage form to strike Zamasu down.Dragon Ball Super episode 66 Ki Usage His ki is a unique rainbow hue, shimmering with an incandescent glow, and takes the form of a halo behind his body. Barrier of Light Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As Gokū Black was in a Super Saiyan state when he and Zamasu merged to create 'Zamasu', Zamasu himself is in a constant state of 'Super Saiyan Rosé'. Due to the nature of the Potara themselves, this form is now permanent, and Zamasu cannot revert to a base state any longer.Dragon Ball chapter 502, pp. 1 This would have resulted in the transformation eventually taking a toll on Zamasu's body and shortening his lifespan if he wasn't immortal. However, being immortal might not prevent the form from taking a toll on Zamasu's body, especially if he is forced to fight for a prolonged period of time. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc When the Zamasu of the present and future combined using the Potara, this Zamasu was born. Upon becoming a single entity, Zamasu proclaimed his status as the most beautiful and noble of the gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 64 As he manifested a halo of light, Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan duo with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Zamasu launches exploding blades at Son Gokū and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Humans Plan will be completed today, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu emitted a [[Absolute Lightning|bird-like ki figure]], which repelled the Saiyan's, hurting them to revert back to their base forms. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. However, Vegeta and Gokū recovered and attacked, destroying Zamasu's bird-like ki technique in the process. When they attacked Zamasu himself, he blocked their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. When Trunks arrives, the two briefly fought, leading to Trunks being repelled to the ground. Insulting the mortal, Zamasu attacked with Holy Wrath, which clashed with Trunks' Garlic Cannon. Before Trunks was defeated, Vegeata used his own one, and the two overpowered Zamasu. Frustrated at their resistance, Zamasu attempted to attack Trunks, but attacked Vegeta instead when he shielded his son. After that, Gokū approached Zamasu, and fires his Kamehameha, which clashed with Zamasu's gigantic energy ball.Dragon Ball Super episode 65 Zamasu, however, was overwhelmed by the Saiyan's attack, resulting in an explosion which scared the semi-god, leaving the right half of his face and right arm swollen and turning purple. Gokū then attacked Zamasu at close range, but Zamasu grabs him by the leg; Gokū enhanced his physical attack by using the Kaiōken, and kicked him to the ground, managed to destroy the halo. The Saiyan warrior ended up too exhausted to attack further, Zamasu charged up by calling upon the pink-colored lightning streaks to spread his mutated arm. As Vegeta and Son Gokū managed to fuse into Vegetto, Zamasu wonders to himself why mortals try and imitate the gods, interrupted by the Saiyan fusion's punch square in his face because of being tired of his talk. The two began their battle, and at first Vegetto seems to have the upper hand. He mocked Zamasu, asking if this is really the power of a god. Zamasu angrily knocks Vegetto to the ground. Zamasu then tried to finish off his opponent with his ki blade, but Vegetto countered with one of his own. After Vegetto explains that Zamasu is no longer immortal, Zamasu stated that is what he wanted: by obtaining power of Gokū who surpassed the gods', despite being mortal, he symbolized all the failures the gods have made, atoned for the sins of mortals and the mistakes of the gods. Zamasu cried, saying that his tears will purify the world. Zamasu powers up, resulting in his right side grows more grotesque. as the two resumed their fight. Vegetto taunts Zamasu for not being able to keep up with his speed, and fires his Final Kamehameha, but Zamasu survived it. As Vegetto uses up all his power to sustain his fusion, the Saiyan defuses into Gokū and Vegeta, leading to Zamasu attacking the pair. Before he could kill the two, Trunks arrives and blocks Zamasu's attack. Zamasu then fought Trunks, while accusing the mortal of being weak, and mockingly asks where he’ll seek help from next, but Trunks said he just wanted to save everyone. As Trunks held out against Zamasu, he unconsciously [[Genki Dama|gathered ki]] from Earth's inhabitants. Gokū and Vegeta contribute their ki too, and with everyone's power channelled into his sword, Trunks launches at Zamasu. Unable to defend himself from Trunks' enhanced sword technique, Zamasu is stabbed. While in disbelief about mortals retaliating against him and his justice, Zamasu is bisected by Trunks.Dragon Ball Super episode 66 Afterwards, Zamasu's energy is spread across the 7th Universe, which haves an effect on the present. Unable to defeat Zamasu, Gokū summons Zen'ō, who finds Zamasu annoying, leading to him destroying the Kaiōshin along with the universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 67 In Other Media Video Games The fusion version of Zamasu first made a debut in the first promotional video of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, an update for the Dragon Ball Heroes video game. Trivia * Zamasu is the only known Saiyan-half to not be part-Earthling. He is also the only Saiyan-half to be created by fusion from a pure Saiyan and a non-Saiyan. * Unlike other fusion characters, Zamasu isn't voiced by duel voice actors, but instead is voiced by a single voice actor, who overlays his voice. * According to the Dragon Ball Super rival 'danger scale', Zamasu tops the list at twelve stars out of twelve.“Dragon Ball Super” Rivals Super Biographies!!! Quotes *(Upon his emergence) * *(To Gokū and Vegeta) * *(To Gokū and Vegeta) References Category:Kaiō Category:Kaiōshin Category:Fused Characters Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Villains